Just A Quiet Morning
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel adore jouer des mauvais tours, tout le monde le sait. Ses cibles favorites ? Ses trois frères aînés. Récit d'une matinée tranquille dans la vie des Archanges.


**Just A Quiet Morning**

Raphaël se réveilla avec un mauvais goût dans la bouche, comme chaque fois qu'il s'endormait ailleurs que dans son lit.

Il l'avait bien cherché, à lire jusqu'à pas d'heure cette nuit à l'infirmerie ! Résultat, il avait mal au dos pour avoir dormi sur sa chaise, il se sentait encore fatigué, et cerise sur la chantilly (comme dirait Gabriel) il y avait une flaque sur son bureau qui selon toutes probabilités avait un lien avec le coin humide de sa bouche.

Le guérisseur bailla un grand coup, sans aucune classe (après tout, personne ne le regardait) et s'étira, faisant légèrement craquer ses os.

Il fit pivoter sa chaise… Ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Etait-il donc encore endormi, pour faire un cauchemar pareil ?

Des plumes étaient répandues dans toute l'infirmerie. Par terre, sur les lits, certaines étaient même collées aux murs et au plafond ! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque que le troisième Archange, la vision était le summum de l'horreur.

Après deux minutes passées à contempler le carnage, Raphaël dut se résoudre à accepter le fait qu'il ne rêvait pas, hélas. Avec un gémissement souffreteux, il se pencha pour ramasser une des plumes… et se figea net.

La plume était très longue, couleur jade, mouchetée d'émeraude. Une plume qu'on ne retrouvait que sur les ailes d'un certain ange.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, Raphaël tendit la main vers l'arrière pour se toucher les ailes. Complètement chauves.

Le hurlement de l'Archange fit trembler les murs.

« GABRIEL ! »

**(****)**

Une chose que Michel n'enviait mais alors _pas du tout _à Lucifer, c'était le fait que l'Etoile du Matin soit obligée de se lever avant l'aurore chaque jour.

D'accord, être le Protecteur du Paradis avait ses inconvénients, mais au moins l'Aîné des Anges pouvait se lever quand bon lui chantait. Et en général, c'était davantage vers dix heures du matin que sept…

Michel se sentait particulièrement bizarre, aujourd'hui. Encore moins frais que d'habitude, alors qu'il était pourtant neuf heures quarante cinq. Et il avait le visage qui le démangeait.

Machinalement, il se gratta une joue tout en se levant de son lit. Qu'est-ce qui figurerait donc dans le programme de la journée ? Peut-être aller consulter Métatron sur les progrès de sa dernière classe – une des élèves en particulier s'annonçait prometteuse, une dénommée Naomi s'il ne se trompait pas…

Histoire de vérifier qu'il était présentable, l'Archange se planta devant son miroir… et crut être en plein délire pré-réveil.

Apparemment, on avait profité de son sommeil pour lui recouvrir la figure de maquillage, au point de le faire ressembler à un pot de peinture. Les joues de Michel étaient rose vif, ses paupières passées au crayon vert brillant et quand à ses lèvres, elles étaient du rouge le plus _sanguinolent _qu'on puisse imaginer. Pour ce qui était du mascara… Il n'avait absolument pas été oublié.

Programme du jour : botter le derrière du responsable de ce gâchis – dont l'identité était plus que certaine.

« GABRIEL ! »

**(****)**

Lucifer gémit.

C'était ce qu'il haïssait le plus dans sa fonction ; être contraint de se lever à une heure tout bonnement _indécente_ rien que pour scintiller jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait fini de se lever – ce qu'il faisait beaucoup trop lentement au goût du deuxième Archange.

Enfin, maintenant, il avait le droit de replonger sous sa couette… Et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'à midi.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre lorsque Michel fit irruption dans son champ de vision, l'air proprement furieux – mais bizarrement, il était beaucoup moins terrifiant que d'habitude, peut-être à cause du maquillage étalé sur son visage. L'espace d'une seconde, Lucifer resta sans voix.

« Mais regarde-toi, Michou » finit-il par ronronner, « tu as finalement décidé d'assumer ton véritable sexe, on dirait ? »

Michel ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut guère le temps de répondre, car il fut coupé par un rugissement provenant de derrière son frère.

« LUCIFER ! »

L'expression meurtrière, Raphaël s'avançait vers ses deux aînés, ses ailes déplumées serrées contre son dos, mais visibles malgré tout.

« Mais… mais » bafouilla Lucifer, effaré par le spectacle, « qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Il m'est arrivé » gronda le guérisseur en foudroyant du regard son frère « ton petit monstre de protégé, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé ! »

« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche » lâcha Michel. « Tu es donc incapable de tenir ce gosse ? »

L'Etoile du Matin regarda ses deux frères… Ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit… Et éclata de rire.

« Parce que ça te fait rire ! » explosa Raphaël. « Père, pourquoi m'avoir donné un frère pareil ! »

« Je dois avouer » hoqueta le deuxième Archange, qui luttait pour ne pas se rouler par terre, « je dois reconnaître qu'il a de la créativité. »

« De la créativité ! » suffoqua Michel ulcéré. « Tu oses appeler _ça_ de la créativité ? »

« Oh, décoince-toi un peu, frérot » répliqua Lucifer. « Gabriel n'a que douze ans… Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. »

« Et moi, je préférerais que sa jeunesse, il la passe à respecter ses aînés » siffla Raphaël.

« C'est très intéressant ce que tu me dis là, Raph » fit Lucifer d'un ton très poli, « mais je m'en contrefiche puisqu'il faut que j'aille me coucher pour remplir mon quota d'heures de sommeil. »

Et sur ce, il se glissa dans sa chambre en claquant la porte au nez de ses frères.

En baillant, l'Archange se retourna… Ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit… Non, ce n'était pas _possible _!

Sa chambre avait été totalement repeinte. En rose bonbon. Avec des paillettes. Y compris les meubles.

Le hurlement de l'Etoile du Matin s'entendit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« GABRIEL ! »

Les deux Archanges restés dehors se regardèrent avec un sourire purement _démoniaque_.

« Hem… Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, n'est-ce pas ? » glissa Raphaël à un Michel hilare.


End file.
